Raven
„Ten Klejnot czyste zło zrodziło, On w portal się przemieni... Nadchodzi władca, nadchodzi teraz, To koniec dla tej Ziemi...” Przyjaciółka Tytanów i główna bohaterka czwartego sezonu. Osobowość Raven jest tajemnicza, skryta i irytuje ją niedojrzałość przyjaciół (głównie Bestii). Wewnątrz siebie jest złym demonem (wiadomo z odcinka "Nigdy więcej"), choć znajduje w sobie siłę, by tłumić swą złą naturę i zwalczać zło. Ponadto jest pesymistką oraz fatalistką. Nie zdradza zbędnych szczegółów na swój temat. Z reguły bywa zamknięta w sobie i małomówna. Pomimo swojej osobliwej natury i stylu bycia, bardzo zabolały ją słowa Bestii - "nawiedzona". Dla wrogów potrafi być bezlitosna, choć nigdy nie wykorzystuje swoich mocy w stu procentach ze względu na ich destruktywne działanie. Bardzo nieufna w stosunku do obcych (np. do Terry). Ma mroczny styl i sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Wbrew temu, co pokazuje swoim zachowaniem, bardzo zależy jej na przyjaciołach i wiele dla niej znaczą, co jest ukazane w odcinku „Ile trwa wieczność?”. Historia O Raven wiadomo tyle, że urodziła się w miejscu o nazwie Azarath, w innym wymiarze. To córka Arelli i potężnego, międzywymiarowego demona - Trygona. Została wychowana przez mnichów z Azarath, którzy uczyli ją przede wszystkim panowania nad emocjami, które nieokiełznane, mogą być destrukcyjne. Z tego też powodu dziewczyna stara się zachowywać spokój nawet w ekstremalnych sytuacjach. Twierdzi, że złość jest bezcelowa. Kiedy dołączyła do tytanów co ukazano w odcinku "Go!" piątego sezonu, była cicha, a nawet odrobinę nieśmiała. Nie przyznawała się do swojego pochodzenia, a wręcz chciała je zataić. Stwierdziła, że; „Gdybyście wiedzieli kim na prawdę jestem, nie chcielibyście mnie wokół siebie...” Ostatecznie pomogła jednak reszcie w pokonaniu wrogów, po czym postanowiła już pozostać w nowo utworzonej grupie - Młodzi Tytani - i pomagać w zwalczaniu przestępczości. Przeznaczenie Najważniejszą rolę jej postać odegrała w czwartym sezonie. Po nieudanych urodzinach i walce ze Slade'm postanowiła wyjawić przyjaciołom całą prawdę o sobie i jej strasznym przeznaczeniu. thumb|left|Czerwone symbole na ciele zwiastujące przybycie demona Stanowiła ona klejnot i portal dla swojego demonicznego ojca, Trygona. To właśnie z jej pomocą ten miał dostać się do naszego wymiaru i poddać go swojej władzy. Choć dziewczyna bardzo się stara, to nie może wyprzeć się własnego przeznaczenia, które znane było już niewiele po jej urodzeniu. Na jej ciele pojawiają się czerwone, świetliste symbole, zwiastujące przybycie demona. Ucieka do jej rodzinnego wymiaru - Azarath - gdzie błaga matkę o pomoc w złamaniu przepowiedni. Arella twierdzi jednak, ze dla Ziemi jest za późno - "Tak jak za późno było dla Azarath". Stwierdza również, że "jej lud" zawsze ją kochał, nawet wiedząc kim się stanie i co z tego wyniknie. thumb|Trygon nawiedza Raven w trakcie medytacji Po tym jak Trygon nawiedza dziewczynę w snach i wysyła Slade'a by przekonał ją do wypełnienia przepowiedni, ta przestaje z tym walczyć. Ciekawe jest, że jako jedyna nie wierzy w to, że Trygona można powstrzymać, a już tym bardziej się mu przeciwstawić. Przeprasza ona Tytanów i wyznaje, że od zawsze wiedziała, że ten dzień nadejdzie. Stwierdza; „Próbowałam okiełznać ciemność w moim sercu. Próbowałam być dobra, walczyć ze złem w nadziei, że w ten sposób wynagrodzę światu to do czego jestem przeznaczona...” thumb|left|Zamieniona w dziewczynkę i pozbawiona mocy Dobrowolnie zgadza się zamienić w portal tym samym pozwalając Trygonowi na przybycie. Choć miał to być dla niej koniec, okazuje się, że Raven jednak przeżyła, ale jako przemieniona w małą dziewczynkę. Nie może walczyć z Trygonem ponieważ ten pozbawił ją mocy. Mimo wszystko znajduje w sobię siłę, by stawić czoło demonicznemu ojcu; wraca do swojej normalnej, dorosłej postaci i odzyskuje swoje zdolności, jednak nie te "czarne", ale czyste "białe". Pełna żalu i gniewu wypomina demonowi fakt, że ten nazywa ją swoją córką, mówiąc; „Może i jesteś moim stwórcą, ale nigdy nie byłeś moim ojcem!” thumb|Biała moc Raven Jej "biała" moc pokonuje Trygona, najprawdopodobniej wysyłając go z powrotem do innego wymiaru. W ten sposób mimo, że przeznaczenie się dopełniło, Raven daje radę oswobodzić się z sideł przeznaczenia, którymi była związana od urodzenia. Koniec świata zostaje powstrzymany, a Raven kontynuuje z przyjaciółmi zwalczanie zła na ulicach Jump City. 'Wygląd' Raven dysponuje wyglądem najbardziej różniącym się od innych osób z drużyny. Ma czarne body, które na rękawach posiadają czerwone kamienie w złotej otoczce, które też możemy zobaczyć w pasku na biodrach bohaterki i jako zapięcie jej granatowego płaszcza z kapturem. Posiada krótkie, ciemne, fioletowe włosy, oczy w kolorze włosów i szarą karnację. Ma buty sięgające kostek w tym samym kolorze, co płaszcz. Jako dodatki nosi po jednej granatowej frotce na każdej ręce. Zdolności thumb|Podczas używania mocy, wokół jej dłoni tworzy się ciemna energia W serialu jako swojej głównej broni w walce z przestępcami, używała przede wszystkim potężnej telekinezy. Według tego co powiedziała w odcinku "Auto jego marzeń" w każdą rzecz jaką przenosi wkłada cząstkę swojej duszy - tym samym czyniąc ją częścią siebie i na odwrót (być może ze względu na to, raczej nie łączy się w ten sposób z ludźmi). Jest to widoczne jako czarna moc/energia "wsiąkająca" w dany przedmiot bądź obiekt. W dodatku w przeciwieństwie do samej Raven, telekineza ta ma wręcz nieograniczoną siłę (przenosi ogromne przedmioty bądź obiekty). Podobnie jak Gwiazdka, może miotać kulami ciemności, które stanowią jej moc (duszę). Nie mają one jednak takich samych właściwości; są czarne i prawdopodobnie niezbyt gorące, zdolne co najwyżej powalić człowieka. Także podobnie jak ona, Raven potrafi swobodnie latać, a dokładniej; lewitować. Ważną jej umiejętnością jest również tworzenie swego rodzaju pola siłowego; od dość słabego i niewielkiego, aż po ogromne i wręcz niemożliwe do zniszczenia - również koloru czarnego. Najważniejszym i najczęściej używanym przez nią magicznym zaklęciem jest; „Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” Którego została nauczona przez mnichów z wymiaru Azarath. Potęguje ono moce dziewczyny i sprawia, że jej magia jest jeszcze potężniejsza. Jej zdolności pochodzą od Trygona. Dzięki nim, jest ona najprawdopodobniej najpotężniejszą Tytanką z całego zespołu, choć nigdy nie wykorzystuje potencjału w stu procentach. Żeby mieć pełną kontrolę nad własną mocą, musi ograniczyć swoje emocje do minimum. Dlatego rzadko się śmieje a jeszcze rzadziej okazuje jakiekolwiek uczucia. W przeciwnym wypadku, mogłoby się stać coś podobnego do sytuacji z odcinka "Zamiana", kiedy to Gwiazdka zamieniła się z Raven ciałem, a jej nieopanowane emocje niszczyły wszystko co stanęło jej na drodze w tym; zaginały (wręcz rozpuszczały) metal czy wysadzały samochody. thumb|Raven zatrzymuje czas W opanowaniu pomaga jej również medytacja - której potrafi poświęcić całe godziny - czy herbata ziołowa. Prawdopodobnie nie jest znany całkowity zakres jej umiejętności. W trakcie odcinków ograniczała się zwykle do prostej telekinezy, którą wykorzystywała do przemieszczania czy rzucania przedmiotów. Mimo, że sama w sobie nie jest specjalnie silna to jej moc potrafi przenieść nawet dwa ogromne budynki na raz. Wśród tych niezwykłych zdolności mieści się także czarna magia, którą posługiwała się jedynie w odcinku "Zły urok", jednak szybko dotarło do niej, że to zbyt niebezpieczne.thumb|left|Jako niematerialny kruk w trakcie podróży międzywymiarowej do Azarath Kiedy indziej spowodowała ona zupełne zatrzymanie czasu, choć było to jednorazowe i niekontrolowane. Wiadomo także, że może odbywać podróże międzywymiarowe, wychodzić ze swojego ciała, wnikać do czyjegoś umysłu czy przenikać przez ściany. W jej umiejętności wchodzi również uleczanie ludzi w tym przede wszystkim złamań czy obić. Potrafi zamienić się w niematerialnego kruka, który może przenosić "w sobie" (jako kruk) ludzi wraz z przechodzeniem przez materialne obiekty. Prawdopodobnie umie też używać swojego wzroku i słuchu poza ciałem (tak jak Trygon), jednak nie ma co do tego pewności. Mimo, że potrafi samoistnie lewitować, czasami tworzy ze swojej mocy coś na wzór "spodka", na którym oprócz niej mogą lecieć inne osoby. Zaskakujące jest również to jak bardzo jej moce przypominają zdolności Terry. Podobnie jak ona, doskonale radzi sobie z przenoszeniem i unoszeniem skał a nawet ogromnych obiektów (jak w odcinku "Nowy Tytan" gdzie obie uratowały wieżę Tytanów). Podobieństwo to jednak nie działa w obie strony gdyż Terra właściwie ogranicza się głównie do powyższych rzeczy (nie biorąc pod uwagę wstrzymania aktywnego wulkanu). thumb|Szał i złość są widoczne przez jej czerwone oczy Raven staje się szczególnie niebezpieczna kiedy traci nad sobą kontrolę. W całej serii stało się tak tylko kilka razy (miedzy innymi w odcinku "Nigdy więcej" czy " Niewyrównane rachunki, cz. 1"). ''Wówczas jej oczy świecą na czerwono, a na wierzch wychodzi ciemna, demoniczna strona dziewczyny. W jej umyśle zostało to przedstawione jako złość (czyli jedna z cząstek jej osobowości) wymykająca się spod kontroli i przyjmująca formę Trygona - ojca bohaterki. Będąc w takim stanie wyjątkowo przeraziła Dr. Błyska, który przy następnym spotkaniu bał się z nią walczyć. thumb|left|Biała Raven Przeciwieństwem tego stanu jest jej dobra - biała strona (najprawdopodobniej pozbawiona złości i nienawiści). Uwidacznia się to zewnętrznie w formie białych ubrań jakie wówczas nosi. Symbolizuje to czystość, a jej moc jest wtedy tak potężna, żeby między innymi; pokonać złego smoka czy własnego ojca - Trygona. thumb|Czarne oczy W odcinku "Czysty strach" jej tłumiony wewnątrz siebie strach sprawił, że chwilowo utraciła swoje zdolności. Uczucie to znalazło inną drogę na zewnątrz, wykorzystując jej własne moce, które przybrały formę różnego rodzaju potworów czy bestii. Odzyskała je dopiero wtedy gdy przyznała, że jednak się boi. Wówczas wszystko wraca do normy. Ciekawe jest, że jej oczy z powodu braku mocy zamiast świecić się na biało (jak zawsze gdy ich używa) przybrały całkowicie czarny kolor (stało się to tylko raz w trakcie całej serii). Prócz wszystkich swoich magicznych zdolności, Raven świetnie walczy wręcz co przyznała nawet Jinx, mówiąc; "Bijesz się jak chłopak". W Młodzi Tytani: Problemy w Tokio wspomniała o tym, że zna angielski, niemiecki, łaciński, romański, starosumerański i sanskryt. Rodzina thumb|left|Azarath - miejsce gdzie Raven przyszła na świat Pochodzi z wymiaru Azarath. Jej ojcem jest demon, Trygon, a matką Arella. Została stworzona po to, aby ułatwić demonowi przedostanie się na Ziemię i jej unicestwienie. Wychowali ją mnisi, przy czym pomogli jej zapanować nad swoją mocą. Uważa Tytanów za swoją rodzinę. Drużyna Na początku nie miała zbyt dobrych kontaktów z resztą tytanów, ale później stopniowo się one poprawiały. Zapoczątkowało to wejściem Bestii i Cyborga do jej umysłu. Następnie razem z Gwiazdką zamieniły się ciałami. Ostatecznie weszła do umysłu Robina, kiedy ten oszalał. Sympatia Od zawsze postać Raven była łączona z Bestią - w komiksach nawet tworzyli parę. Ich związek miałby się opierać na zasadzie kontrastów, czyli przeciwieństw.thumb|left|Malchior uczy Raven czarnej magii W serialowej wersji przygód młodych bohaterów ich wątek został pominięty. W odcinku "Zły urok" dziewczynie zaczęła doskwierać samotność. Czuła się inna od reszty Tytanów. Zabolały ją słowa Bestii - nawiedzona.thumb|Pierwszy raz Raven dobrowolnie kogoś przytula Będąc zdesperowaną zaufała Malchiorowi - czarnoksiężnikowi, zaklętemu w magicznej księdze. Po tym jak prawda na temat jego osoby wychodzi na jaw, Raven pokonuje byłego "przyjaciela" i zamyka się z powrotem w swojej samotni. Bestia wtedy po raz pierwszy idzie przeprosić i pocieszyć dziewczynę. Wówczas ta - po raz pierwszy dobrowolnie - przytula się do niego. 'Spis odcinków poświęconych postaci' 'Sezon I' *Nigdy więcej *Zamiana (razem z Gwiazdką) 'Sezon II' *Czysty strach *Nowy Tytan (razem z Terrą) 'Sezon III' *Zły urok *Tkwi w nim Bestia (razem z Bestią) *Raven królikiem albo nadszedł na Was czas Tytani (w mniejszym stopniu) 'Sezon IV' *Znamię *Proroctwo *Koniec, cz. I *Koniec, cz. II *Koniec, cz. III 'Sezon V''' *Hide and Seek *Revved Up Ciekawostki *Raven po angielsku znaczy "kruk". *Jej ulubiony kolor, to niebieski. *Z odcinka Koniec, cz. I można się dowiedzieć, że nie ma talentu do gotowania. *Raven jest poliglotą. Zna sześć Ziemskich języków (Angielski, Niemiecki, Łacina, Rumuński, Starożytny Sumeryjski i Sanskryt) oraz prawdopodobnie język Azarath. *Jest jedyna postacią, która w ciągu całej serii miała urodziny. *Prawdopodobnie nie jest znany całkowity zakres jej umiejętności. *W komiksie jej imię brzmi Rachel Roth. *W komiksie ma siedmiu braci (liczba ta nie jest przypadkowa - nawiązuje do siedmiu grzechów głównych). *W odcinku "Proroctwo" Arella zwróciła się do niej "Twój lud kochał Cię..." - te słowa mogą sugerować, że Raven należy do pewnego rodzaju arystokracji, choć nie zostało to potwierdzone. *We włoskiej wersji jej imię brzmi "Corvina" od słowa "Corvino" czyli kruk. *W kilku odcinkach Raven przyznaje Bestii, że jest zabawny między innymi w odcinku "Go" i "Nigdy więcej". *W odcinku ,, Proroctwo " Raven powiedziała, że nie spodziewa się parady co może oznczać że jest księżniczką Azarath *Raven potrafi prowadzić autobus (pokazane w odcinku Revved Up). *Raven nie może okazywać uczuć, ponieważ gdy to robi traci kontrolę nad swoimi mocami (odcinek Zamiana). Galeria Raven tt01.jpg wallraven.jpg raven-tt.jpg RavenPastimeReading.jpg images.jpg raven_by_satanspawn80.jpg raven-1.jpg C33f83339a4d2b0116b104a793f365de.jpg 50687-teen-titans-raven.jpg 554792-1132857082_ansRaven24.jpg 200px-raven_tv.jpg Ravena01.jpg Ravena02.jpg Ravena03.jpg Ravena04.jpg Ravena05.jpg Ravena06.jpg Ravena07.jpg Ravena08.jpg Ravena09.jpg Ravena10.jpg Ravena11.jpg Ravena12.jpg Raven13.jpg Raven14.jpg Raven Black eyes.jpg Raven Black eyes01.jpg Raven Black eyes02.jpg Raven Black eyes03.jpg Raven Black eyes05.jpg Raven15.jpg raven.00.png Raven017.jpg Azarath14.jpg Azarath13.jpg Azarath10.jpg Raven001.jpg Raven002.jpg Raven003.jpg Raven004.jpg Raven005.jpg Raven006.jpg Raven007.jpg Raven008.jpg Raven009.jpg Raven010.jpg Raven011.jpg Raven012.jpg Raven013.jpg Raven014.jpg Raven015.jpg Raven016.jpg Raven018.jpg Raven1001.jpg Raven1002.jpg Raven1003.jpg Raven1004.jpg Raven1005.jpg Raven1006.jpg Raven1007.jpg Raven1008.jpg Slade02.jpg Birthmark01.jpg Birthmark02.jpg Birthmark03.jpg Birthmark81.jpg Birthmark82.jpg Birthmark83.jpg Birthmark84.jpg Birthmark85.jpg Birthmark86.jpg Birthmark87.jpg Birthmark88.jpg Birthmark092.jpg Birthmark093.jpg Birthmark094.jpg Birthmark095.jpg Birthmark097.jpg Birthmark100.jpg Star03.jpg Go01.jpg Raven1008.jpg bbrae01.jpg Raven0122.jpg Raven i gwiazdka- przyjaciółki972t5.jpg Gwiazdka i raven jako t i k 87234.png Starfire i raven9872465.jpg Raven piękna78935.jpg Elsa i Anna jako star i raven.jpg Raven8275.jpg Blog cq 4655036 7045622 tr tt project concept raven v3 by chris supernerd.jpg Starfire-and-Raven-teen-titans-9734865-550-450.jpg raven i inne one897235.jpg|Osobowość Raven 4860188+_333e66e56463187b1f3a935a56f608f1.png|Osobowości Raven raven uzdrawia.jpg|Raven leczy Bestie królik raven123.jpg|Jako królik dark raven123.jpg|Fan art- Mroczna Raven Raven-teen-titans-34163491-600-849.jpg tumblr_melap9ZL7K1qem04fo1_250.png e93.png Kategoria:Charaktery Kategoria:Raven Kategoria:Młodzi Tytani Kategoria:Bestia Kategoria:Zaklęcia Kategoria:Magia Kategoria:Czarna Magia Kategoria:Azarath Kategoria:Trygon Kategoria:Slade Kategoria:Arella Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Pół Demon Kategoria:Lewitacja Kategoria:Postacie o fioletowych włosach Kategoria:Telekineza Kategoria:Inne wymiary Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Pół człowiek Kategoria:Postacie o świecących oczach Kategoria:Arystokracja Kategoria:Postacie o krótkich włosach Kategoria:Czary Kategoria:Niezwykłe zdolności Kategoria:Moce Kategoria:Zdolność latania Kategoria:Osoba nie z Ziemi Kategoria:Główny bohater